


Young Hearts

by FeelsGoodToBeUnholy (Trenchcoatsandconverse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Aromantic Uriel, Asexual Aromantic Uriel, Asexual Uriel, Big Brother Balthazar, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Bisexual Balthazar, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Demisexual Lucifer, F/F, FTM Gabriel, Gay Castiel, Gay Michael (Supernatural), Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lisa is a Bitch, M/M, Nice Uriel, Pansexual Gabriel, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, There's no actual plot to this, Trans Gabriel, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, it's just something I wanted to exist, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoatsandconverse/pseuds/FeelsGoodToBeUnholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Shurley didn't want to move. But the green eyed boy that goes from flirty to shy in a matter of minutes may make it bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fic that I've ever actually posted, so I apologize in advance for my horrible writing. A huge thank you to Chloe for being my beta. I hope you guys like it!

The piece of crap mustang pulled into the driveway of the large house. Castiel stared at the building that would be his home for the forseeable future. 

It was painted light blue and had white shutters. It looked like the kind of house a suburban white family would live in, and Castiel wasn't sure what was worse: the suburban white family house, or the actual batshit crazy family that would live there. 

Michael turned around as the sound of a motorcycle drew up next to the house. Michael asked,"So? What do you think, Castiel? Do you like it?"

Castiel looked away from his hopeful face to gaze at the house once more."It's okay. I still do not understand why Father chose to help us now instead of when Mother was still alive. We needed the money more then. Why is he suddenly choosing to dish it out to give us a fresh start? What does he think he's doing?"

Michael sighed. "Father does the best he can. Please, let's not drudge up the past."

Castiel glared at him. "The past? It was three weeks ago!" Balthazar and Gabriel shared a panicked look from the seats next to Castiel.

Gabriel, ever the peace maker (despite his troublemaking tendencies, he was always the one who attempted to placate his brothers when they fought), started, "Cassie, please. We're all hurting here. Let's not start taking it out on each other. You're right, Dad's an absent douchewad. But Mike is right too. I mean, it's not like Mom was letting him have anything to do with us." 

Uriel rolled his eyes. "Can we at least get inside before we have some sort of a moment, please?" 

Michael turned back around and Castiel muttered a "sorry" to him. The was a tapping from outside the front window.

Luc was staring through, amused, at his brothers where they still sat in the car. 

Balthazar took that as his cue to open the door and climb out, looking back to say, "Well boys? Are you coming?" He grinned into the car for one more moment before spinning around, black coat swishing around him as he walked towards the house.

Luc backed up as Michael turned off the car and opened the door. "There he is! Just the man I was looking for!"  
Michael raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Really? And why, exactly, were you looking for me?"

"Because you, good sir, have the keys to this cage!"

Michael got out of the car and dropped the house keys into Luc's open palm. The rest of them got out except for Castiel, who stared at the house for one more moment before following his brothers to the front door. 

Halfway there, he got the sensation that someone was watching him. He turned around and saw a relatively tall boy with light brown? Dark blond? hair staring at him. 

When the boy's eyes met Castiel's , he smiled and waved. 

Even though he was across the street, Castiel could tell that this guy was one of the most beautiful human beings he'd ever seen. 

He stared dumbly at him before giving a weak attempt at smiling and waving back. 

The house the boy was standing in front of's door opened and an extremely tall boy with long, floppy brown hair walked out, shouting a "Bye, Jess!" before the door closed. 

The guy ran over to the Adonis. The guy turned to his floppy haired companion and said something, causing the taller boy to shout "Jerk!" and walk away. The guy laughed and shouted back,"Bitch!"  
He looked at Castiel once more before running to catch up with the floppy haired boy. 

Castiel stared after him until Gabriel shouted,"We have gained entry!" and Castiel went to the front door. 

Michael and Luc had already been in to set up the furniture and Castiel had two bags full of his personal items in the car. Luc was smiling in his manic way (Luc was practically always smiling like he'd committed a particularly nice murder) before he asked, "Did Mike and I do a good job "

Castiel would have answered him had Gabe not started laughing hysterically from somewhere in the house.  
Castiel followed the sound of his laughter, Luc trailing behind him with a smirk. 

When Castiel found Gabriel, he started laughing too. In what would have been the sitting room that nobody ever used (had they been a suburban white family), but they would be using as a library, were several small pride flags pinned to the wall. 

There was the gay pride flag, the bisexual pride flag, the asexual pride flag, the transgender pride flag, the Demisexual pride flag, the aromantic pride flag, and the pansexual pride flag. (Michael and Castiel were both gay, Uriel was asexual aromantic, Gabriel was trans and pansexual, Luc was Demisexual, and Balthazar was bisexual) 

It was always something they found humorous: the fact that all of them were queer. 

Even though it did tend to cause problems, they always had each other's backs.

Back at their old house, they'd joked about getting giant flagpoles placed in their front yard and putting pride flags on them.

Castiel sighed a little sadly. While they all took pride in their sexualities and gender identities (and romantic orientations in Uriel's case), the fact that none of them were straight (and that one of them wasn't cisgender) was a point of contention with their mother.  
Castiel wished that they could have made things right before her death. He wasn't even asking for complete and absolute acceptance (their mother was quite stubborn and set in her ways), but he was saddened that she hadn't even stopped calling Gabriel Gabriella before she died. 

Oh well. What's happened has happened.  
"These are fantastic, Luc." Castiel said to his brother. Luc's smile softened,  
going from 'I just killed a man for fun' to 'I just burned down an old warehouse because fire is cool'. 

"Yeah... I had joked about finally getting those flagpoles put in the yard and Mike was like "Well, maybe not a flagpole, but we can order some small pride flags and hang them up', so that's what we did." 

Gabriel grinned. "Good job Michael. I knew we kept you around for a reason." 

"Thank you, although I'd say you kept me around because I'm the one who owns the car." Michael was standing in the doorway, a fond smile on his face. 

"Have you seen your rooms yet? We tried our best to make them to your liking but if you would like to move something I'll help," he said, gesturing to the stairs.

Castiel shook his head. "No, but I will look now. Which room is it?" "First to the left." Michael answered. 

Castiel walked past Michael towards the stairs. As he walked up them, he noticed the lacy of suburban white family pictures on the wall. Maybe Balthazar could steal a dog so they could pose with it in the backyard.

Castiel hoped he didn't. He prided himself on the fact that he was not a member of a suburban white family. 

When he reached the top he looked down the hall. It was quite bare. Michael and Luc had only put in the necessary furniture and they had left the walls with nothing (not counting the pride flags) 

There were five doors. Castiel knew that Gabriel had a room with an 'attic' attached (it was more like a spare room but it was meant to be an attic) that Luc would be sleeping in. They were originally going to be sharing a room but with attic they both would have more privacy even though Luc needed to pass through Gabe's room to get in and out. 

Castiel wasn't sure which door led to their rooms, though. He had no idea whose room was whose (except for his and Michael's, but Michael was the only one on the ground floor, so how could he not know) 

He wasn't even sure which one the bathroom was, although he probably should find out. He didn't want to walk in in Balthazar watching late night porn when Castiel just wanted to take a piss. He never, ever needed to see that. 

He walked up to the second door on the left and opened it. Castiel stood there for a second before entering and closing the door behind him, taking in the space that would be his. 

It was simple, having a relatively large bed with a gray duvet. There was a brown wardrobe on the wall next to the door and on the wall opposite the bed was a brown chest of drawers. Under a window across from the door was a desk. 

Michael needn't have worried about moving furniture. It wasn't like he needed the 'Feng Shui' to be perfect or he'd mess up his 'Chi'. The only thing he thought the room needed was some more color, and he could easily add some posters or flowers and things of the like (some people found his love of pastels, flowers, and things typically found as feminine hilarious, and they did not hesitate to attempt to tease him by calling him a "girl", to which he'd reply "I will take that as a compliment as there is nothing wrong with being female.") 

He heard a knock on the door before it opened, letting Balthazar in. He was holding one of Castiel's bags with the other slung over his shoulder. "I was getting my things and I figured I'd grab yours too." 

Castiel smiled warmly at his brother. "Thank you, Balthazar." Castiel walked over and took one of the bags from Balthazar and set it on the bed, Balthazar dropping the other one beside it. 

Before walking out of the room he turned around. "Just so you know, Michael is ordering pizza, so either go pick what you want or settle."

At that, he made to leave the room but Castiel stopped him. "Balthazar, wait. Shouldn't you have said 'speak now or forever hold your piece... of pizza'?" 

Balthazar rolled his eyes and sighed. "Honestly, you'd think with having brothers like Luc, Gabriel, and I you'd pick up on how to make a good joke. I'm ashamed of you, Cassie. Absolutely appalled."

He left the room and closed the door after him. Castiel decided to stay and unpack, as Gabriel normally ordered something edible. 

Once he had finished unpacking a good thirty minutes later, he took a moment to let the past few weeks wash over him. 

He sighed. He couldn't believe it when Michael had rushed into his room to say that his mother had run a red light and struck a car that was making a turn, sending her into a coma. 

Castiel at first had thought that Michael had been roped into one of Gabriel's pranks, especially because it didn't sound like bad enough of an accident to send her into a coma. 

Although, a few days later, the doctors had found that she had a pretty serious brain tumor, and as a result she had a stroke while driving. They had concluded that she would probably never wake up from the coma, and had given the brothers the choice between keeping her on life support or letting her go. 

They probably would have kept her on life support, but the hospital bills were monumental after only two weeks. 

Castiel had initially felt responsible, as she would have been home if she had not felt the need to cool off after an argument with him. 

As soon as his brothers found out, they were quick to dissuade and cheer him up in their own ways, whether it was sitting him down and telling him the stroke would have happened even if she was home (Michael), calling him an idiot (Uriel), sneaking him into an art museum (Balthazar), recounting good memories with him (Gabriel), or telling him it was her fault for being such a biggot (Luc, who had witnessed the argument, which had started as a "Castiel, when will you find yourself a nice girl", prompting a "When I stop being gay", from Castiel, leading Naomi to rant about how his sexuality is a sin, and it was bad enough that her daughter thought she was a man, which caused Castiel to not only defend his sexuality but Gabriel's gender) 

Then their father had come back and told them that he was moving them to Lawrence for a fresh start, and immediately after he left again.

According to his brothers, their father had left the first time just after they had adopted Uriel, a couple months before Castiel was born, as he had been having some sort of a midlife crisis.  
When he came back after about a month, Naomi had told him that if he was going to be so unreliable to stay out of their lives (really, it was kind of a dick move to just run off but it was also ridiculous of Naomi to break of their marriage after eight years and six kids just because Chuck got overwhelmed) and they hadn't seen him since, at least until after Naomi's death.

A shouted "Castiel! The food is here!" from Michael snapped him out of his thoughts and he made his way downstairs to join his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Chloe. Literally would not be able to post this without her. Hope you enjoy!

The blaring of the alarm woke Castiel up.

He sighed. It was the first day at the new high school.

He was lucky enough to have been pulled away from everything he'd ever known during the summer (not that what he'd known was particularly good, but still, it was his normal) so he didnt have to change schools in the middle of the year.

There was a knock at the door before it bursted open to let Luc through, manic grin in place. "Good morning Vietnam!" he shouted. 

Castiel groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, only to have Luc rip it away. 

"Why are you even up?," Castiel groaned. Luc's grin somehow widened. "I'm going job hunting! While daddy dearest may be paying for the house, we still require food, Internet access, phones, TV, etcetera, etcetera." 

Luc should have been going to college, but he had decided to take a year off. 

Castiel grunted in reply and rolled over. 

"Ah ah ah," Luc said cheerfully before yanking Castiel's blankets off.

Castiel sat up, blinking a few times to get used to the light of the hallway. 

"Luc?" 

"Yeah Cassie?" 

"You suck." 

Luc smirked in a self satisfied way before saying, "And you, my dear Cassie, swallow." 

Castiel rolled his eyes while Luc chuckled and closed the door.

He got out of bed and went to the chest of drawers to grab some clothes. He picked out a gray hoodie, black jeans, and gray converse.

Once he was dressed he went downstairs, following the scent of bacon. When he reached the ground floor. Michael shouted,"Whoever that is, I made breakfast!"

Castiel made his way to the kitchen and asked,"How do we have food? I seem to remember having just moved to this house, and there certainly weren't any late night shopping trips." 

Luc piped up from the table. "Mikey and I fully stocked the fridge and shit before we drove you sorry lot down here." 

Michael sighed loudly from the stove. "Lu, you know I don't like you cursing at the table." 

Luc was the only one Michael had a nickname for. While all of the brothers were close (even Uriel would show affection in his own bitchy way), Luc and Michael seemed to always have been closer then the rest.

Castiel sat down at the table while Michael walked over holding a plate in each hand, one filled with pancakes and one with bacon.

"The syrup is on the table, I assume you notice your plate and other things in front of you."

Once Michael sat down and they all had food on their plates, the oldest boy asked, "Where is Gabriel, Balthazar, and Uriel? I thought you got them up." Luc shrugged, "I thought so too. I'll go check." Luc got up and left the room. 

Michael's attention turned to Castiel. "So, Castiel, are you ready for school?" Castiel looked down at his plate. "I suppose."

Michael looked like he was about to say something, most likely to the extent of "You'll be fine." with the unspoken "as long as you don't do what you did last time" added on the end. Castiel wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't go thinking it was safe to come out to the school this time.  
He'd learned his lesson. 

Michael was interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and Luc's cheery voice (too cheery for this time of morning) saying, "Aw, Gabriel, don't pout, there's a bacony light at the end of this tunnel." 

A couple of seconds later, Luc entered the room, followed by a fully dressed, well put together looking Uriel, a pajama clad Gabriel (the bottoms had little candy bars on them), and Balthazar wearing only a pair of boxers. 

Michael chuckled at their appearances. "I do hope you're not planning on wearing that to school, Balthazar. Gabriel might get away with the pajamas, but I'm afraid you'll probably be written up."

Balthazar gave Michael a bleary eyed attempt at a glare and sat at the table. 

They all ate their breakfast, and as soon as Balthazar and Gabriel finished they each ran up to their respective rooms. As soon as they came back down (Balthazar clad in his classic black coat, v-neck, and skinny jeans, and Gabriel wearing a doctor who t-shirt and blue jeans) everyone but Luc grabbed their things (in Michael's case his car keys) and ran outside to the car.

It was a ten minute drive to the school, and when they got there they all piled out except for Castiel, who hesitated for a moment until Michael turned around and said, "Castiel, in the nicest way possible, get out."

Castiel stepped out and followed behind his brothers, not bothering to catch up with them. 

They entered the school and made their way to the office to get their schedules.

When they arrived, there were two boys talking to the woman at the front desk. She handed the shorter one a slip of paper. 

The woman looked past the two boys to the Shurleys and she smiled welcomingly.

"Sam, Dean, can you wait a minute?" The taller of the two boys nodded and the shorter one turned around. 

Castiel breathed in sharply. It was the boy from yesterday that had been that had been standing across the street. He was even more beautiful up close.

"Will you two show Gabriel and Castiel around? They're new." 

The boy from yesterday smiled. "Sure." His green eyes seemed to sparkle. 

The other boy had turned around, revealing him as the floppy haired companion of the green eyed boy. He had a friendly smile and resembled a happy puppy.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean." Castiel smiled back at him. 

Sam looked at the rest of Castiel's brothers and then a confused expression took over his face. "Don't the rest of them need shown around?"

Before the woman at the desk could answer, Gabriel spoke up. "I had work, Cassie here was... busy, so we didn't go with the others when they came to check out the schools around here." 

Castiel noticed how big Sam's eyes went when he looked at Gabriel. He smirked, realizing that Gabriel was shamelessly checking Sam out. That would be interesting.

The lady at the desk cleared her throat as she pulled out what Castiel assumed was their schedules. "I'm assuming you're here for these. If you aren't, you're getting 'em anyway." She said as she handed them to the nearest of the brothers, which happened to be Uriel, who handed the schedules to each of the owners after taking his.

Dean looked down at his paper, and when he looked back up he had a wolfish grin on his face. "I'll take care of Castiel," he said, putting emphasis on the 'take care' bit. 

Balthazar scowled at him while Gabriel chuckled. "In that case, I'll be more then glad to follow Sammich. I'll probably enjoy the view," he said, leering at Sam all the while, evoking a glare from Dean.

It seemed that both Gabriel and Dean were intent on incurring the wrath of those that they're interested in's older brothers. 

They all walked out of the office, and Uriel and Balthazar walked off down the hallway, the latter of which and shouted a, "Buh-bye, Cassie! Gabriel!" over his back. 

Sam smiled at Castiel and Gabriel. "It was nice meeting you, Castiel. C'mon, Gabe." Sam walked off down the hall, Gabriel trailing behind him. 

When they were out of sight, Dean began grinning at him again. "Hand me your schedule?" He asked, holding his hand out. Castiel gave it to him and Dean's grin turned somehow more flirtatious. "Not much of a talker, eh? That's alright. I can dig that. You don't need to talk when there's other things we could be doing." Dean winked and Castiel felt himself go red.

He looked over Castiel's schedule. Dean looked up. "You have chemistry first period. So do I, we can be lab partners." 

Castiel smiled and replied, "I'd like that." 

Dean then began walking down the hallway in the opposite direction that Sam and Gabriel went. 

Dean took his time with their tour, stopping regularly to make innuendos directed at Castiel, and they ended up missing their home room period. 

When they finished, Dean walked Castiel to his locker. Upon their arrival, Dean looked at his watch and said, "Ah, shit. I gotta go get some stuff from my locker for a friend. See you at class." "Goodbye, Dean." Castiel watched him go, a small smile on his face. 

He turned to fiddle with his locker before getting the sensation that someone was watching him. He figured maybe Dean had forgotten to tell him something, so he turned around.

Instead of Dean, the was a girl with long brown hair standing down the hall. She had what he supposed was an extremely attractive face (his disinterest in females made her seem relatively plain despite her expertly applied makeup and bright clothing.)

She was giving him a death glare. He cocked his head, not knowing how he could possibly have irritated her when he knew he had never seen her before. 

He decided just standing there wasn't going to help him figure out who this person is and why they were looking at him like they wanted to drop dead, so he decided to just walk to where Dean showed him the chemistry lab was.

He went in and walked to a table, taking a seat next to a window. The teacher was sitting at his desk, and he waved as Castiel took his seat. Castiel waved back before pulling out his worn copy of The Hobbit and reread the familiar pages until the bell rang and students began to trickle in little by little. 

He looked up to watch the door, wanting to see when Dean came in as he was anxious to know if he'd actually sit with him.

A few minutes later and Dean entered the room with a cheerful looking girl with vibrant red hair wearing a Star Wars t-shirt. 

They stopped and Dean looked around the classroom before his eyes landed on Castiel. As soon as Dean saw him, a smile bloomed on his face. Dean and the red head walked over and Dean plopped down in the seat next to him and began rummaging through his bag.

"Hey, Cas. This-" he grunted triumphantly as he produced a DVD case for Lord of the Rings (Return of the King, the extended edition to be exact)-"is Charlie." 

The red head waved as Dean handed her the discs. "Hi! So you're Castiel? Dean's right, you are dreamy." Dean spluttered, "I did not say that!" Charlie smirked. "No, what you said sounded a bit more like 'Oh Charlie, he's so hot, with that sex hair and those eyes! I could drown in those eyes!'" She sighed exaggeratedly when she finished.

Dean flushed brightly and Chalie shrugged. "I suppose that's true, but I'll just stick to dreamy. I don't want people thinkin' I'm straight. Although, I suppose you don't need to be straight to like guys and chicks." 

Castiel laughed at the embarrassed expression on Dean's face. 

He was extremely happy that Dean found him attractive. 

Charlie grinned. She seemed to be a very cheerful person. "Anyway, I must be going. I do, in fact, want to sit with my girlfriend, and I can't do that if I'm standing here talking to you two."

She began walking backwards towards the back of the classroom before flashing them a Vulcan salute and saying "Smell ya later, bitches!" 

She then turned around and walked the rest of the way to a table in the very back and sat down next to a tough looking girl with brown hair that was pinned up. 

Castiel looked back at Dean whose face was still red. Dean spoke, but refused to look Castiel in the eye. "So... You know that Charlie is gay. I gotta ask, is that a problem? It doesn't seem like it, but you're alright from what I can tell, and I'd hate for you to turn out to be some kinda homophobe."

Castiel snorted. "That would be quite hypocritical of me, seeing as I'm about as heterosexual as Charlie." Dean's jaw dropped and the teacher began to speak. 

As soon as class ended, Dean, clearly attempting to look casual, handed Castiel a small bit of paper.

"Um... Call me... Or text me? If- if you have a phone." Castiel smiled widely. "Of course."

Dean gave him a shy smile, a sharp contrast from the flirtatious behavior from earlier, and walked out of the classroom, Castiel watching him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading make sure to leave kudos and shit. Sorry for my lack of writing skills. See ya next time. (Yes I updated this earlier then I said but if we don't mention it it doesn't matter)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, I'll probably update it sometime next weekend due to schoolwork and extreme laziness. (I have a couple chapters pre-written, I just need to type them out) Also, Sam is only a year younger then Dean because it is beneficial to the plot.


End file.
